Character Survey
Basic Stats * Player (you) Name: * What is the character's full name? Nicknames? * What is the colour of the character's hair, eyes, and skin? * What is the character's general appearance? * What is the character's age? * Where was the character born? * Describe the character's family. * Has the character begun his/her own family? * Has the character ever done anything else (besides adventuring) for a living? General Attitudes & Approach * When or how was the character educated? * What are the character's political and religious beliefs? * What is the character's moral code? * Does your character have any prejudices? * How would your character handle an insubordinate servant? (If you're a "wouldn't have servants" type, then an insubordinate hireling.) * What would the character die for? What would they be willing to sacrifice the lives of their friends for? More Psychological Stuff * Who is the one person your character trusts the most? * How would your characters parents describe him? * What was the best moment of the characters life? Worst? * What flaws does the character have? Is he quick to judge people? A slob? * What advice would you give your character? * List the 5 most important people in the character's life. * What is the character's "big secret", and what will happen if it is discovered? * "Hey, I've got an interesting job for you..." Name 3 jobs that your character might find interesting. * How will the character die? What would you consider a good end to a life well lived for this character? Informal "About this Character" * What might someone seeing the character for the first time think? * Does the character have any goals? * What is the character's personality? * Any reoccurring mannerisms? * What is this character's "thing"? ** That is, what action, activity, saying, motion, mannerism, etc., would be considered their "trademark", such that if I were to do it, others would say "oh, now you're acting like character"? ** It's ok to have more than one, but they should be something that is exaggerated or strongly associated with your character. * What is her first reaction to a situation? That is, does she run in, swords-a-swinging, or always attempt a peaceful parley, or examine every fact and mitigating circumstance in great detail before making a decision, etc.? * What would be the ultimate magic item for this character? * What would be the worst curse this character could ever receive? * Note any other notable aspects of your character, or anything else you'd like to add More In-depth Stuff * What special qualities does the character possess? ** NOT your PHB-skills, but what else can the character can do well? *** Does he get along well with other people? *** Is he skilled at taking care of business? *** Prioritizing tasks? *** Planning ahead? * Are there certain things the character just cannot do? ** Get close to people; perceive himself realistically, etc. ** That is, what do people who know this character well criticize about them? * What does your character hate? * What does your character love? * How does the character perceive government? Those who are opposed to the government? * How did the character gain his abilities? ** What motivates him to act as a hero now? * How did his peers treat the character as a child? His elders? * What does your character hope to accomplish by adventuring? * Why is this goal more important than his safety? (i.e., Why would you take up adventuring, rather than being a nice, safe accountant?) * What is the character's kryptonite? What is their weakness or what will paralyze them with fear? * What does the character do to relax? * Describe the characters ideal mate. * What is in your characters's pockets, right now? * What do they normally carry in their pockets that they don't have right now, but wish they did? * What is the silliest thing your character has ever done? * Note any other details of or give an outline of the character's history Credit http://www.playnaked.com/olie/DandD/char_survey.html